Computerized chat services (referred to herein as “chat services”) provide for real-time or substantially real-time communications between a plurality of users via computing devices. Chat services generally provide a relatively anonymous, non-threatening way for parties, such as prospective agents, brokers, buyers and/or sellers, to communicate. A “chat” application, as used herein, generally refers to computing device executable code being tangibly embodied on a computing device—readable media, such as a memory, which provides for real-time or substantially real-time communications between a plurality of registrants via computing devices (i.e., chat services). Once a chat has been initiated, a chat user can typically communicate text to another communicating chat user by entering it into their computing device, such as by typing on a keyboard. The entered text will typically appear on the other chat user's computing device display.
While the present invention is not limited to electronic commerce channels, it is believed sell-through via electronic commerce channels, e.g., websites, can be enhanced using chat services. Indeed, some have indicated that self-through on web sites may be increased by 500% if chat services are offered via product web pages. It is thus believed that chat services can fill a necessary void in online sales, allowing buyers to communicate substantially anonymously, such as with prospective agents, brokers or sellers, without fear of sales pressure.
Further, electronic commerce channels for amateur and/or sellers having relatively limited computing and/or financial resources are expanding. For example, online classifieds, such as those commercially available via www.ebay.com and www.craigslist.com are generally finding greater acceptance and use among sellers and prospective buyers. Other expanding electronic commerce markets may include the automobile and real estate markets, and service provider markets, such as for insurance services, for example.
Due to the nature of e-commerce channels (e.g., 24/7/365 availability) offering conventional chat services for use with e-commerce channels may typically require one or more seller persons to continuously monitor for chat requests by interacting with a personal computer. Amateur and/or sellers having relatively limited computing and/or financial resources may typically not be able/willing to provide such coverage. Further, conventional chat services may typically require chat application code, such as JAVA code corresponding to the chat application, to be inserted into a web page. Where a listing web page is operated by a third party that does not allow for chat application code insertion, conventional chat applications may not be suitable for use. Conventional chat services may thus be relatively ill-suited for certain uses.